


Art for Karrenia's We’ve got a world of Black Eyed Blues

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [20]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four pieces of art for Karrenia's 2015 Small Fandom Big Bang story, We’ve got a world of Black Eyed Blues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Karrenia's We’ve got a world of Black Eyed Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We've got a world of Black-Eyed Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660612) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



There's a banner graphic, a part/section divider, a book jacket, and a story piece.

**Banner**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Divider**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Book Jacket**

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Story Art**

  


**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give anything of the plot away by accident.


End file.
